


Cold Rain

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [79]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's cold, but he doesn't want to wake Winry.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all, and Bones just pays her rent.  I’m riding on a feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Rain

Ed muffled his groan, stopping just inside the doorway to pull off his wet clothes. They fell to the floor with a splat, making him wince. Peering at the bed, he hoped he hadn’t woken Winry. 

The dim light let Ed see her, curled up in the bed, blankets pulled up around her chin. He couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or not from the angle, but he could imagine her, nice and warm, comfortable and drowsy, and it made him want to groan again. He’d spent the last four hours outside in the storm, helping shore up the riverbank to keep it from washing away in the flood. Winry would’ve been out there, too, but Ed wasn’t letting her haul dirt at six months pregnant. Still, he had to squelch his disappointment that she wasn’t awake and waiting for him. Shivering, he scrubbed his hands over his upper arms and shoulders, trying to bring some sort of warmth into his skin. 

“Dummy, take a bath and warm up,” Winry murmured sleepily as she rolled over. “Then come to bed.” 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Ed hunched his shoulders. 

Winry sat up awkwardly, setting her feet on the floor and rocking until she got to her feet. Shuffling her way to him, she put her arms around Ed, grumbling about how much her stomach got in the way of a simple hug. Ed sighed, embracing her in return. “You’re so cold,” Winry groused. “And you smell funny.”

“Like rain and mud.” He kissed her crown. 

“Mm, sweat, too.” Winry wrinkled her nose. “C’mon, let’s get you a bath.” Turning him back out the door, she guided him toward the bathroom. “You know, you’re really lucky to have a wife like me.”

Ed smiled and kissed her. “I know.”


End file.
